


ice cream

by evilsorcerer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsorcerer/pseuds/evilsorcerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and tony eating ice cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cream

Steve and tony both sat on the couch in their living room enjoying watching Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters while licking away on there ice cream cones.

"Hey tony do you mind getting me another ice cream cone please ", "sure " capsicle said tony already getting up to get steve another ice cream cone. As steve waited for tony to get back with his treat he couldn't help but wonder what it was about ice cream that just enticed him.

Oh well he may never know he said to himself as tony got back and handed him his cone "thanks" he said and tony nodded in reply as he kissed steve on the mouth and snuggled him."Anytime cap".


End file.
